Fun time with Spike
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: Spike been given his own show were you the viewers can ask any question and/or a song you want to see him try. You can ask anything rated T and more. So have fun. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I read Guy talk and listen to an random song and this came up. Let jump strage to it.

Twilight and Applejack was at Pinkies hanging out and watching TV. When an show started up. They were surprise to see Spike on an stage. He was standing there with an calm smile and a few insurment in the back ground. They were curose on why Spike was on TV. Then spike started to talk.

"Hey everyone. Name Spike the dragon. I bet your wondering why, I'm onTV. Well you see, this show will answer questions or have guest or have any types of entermaition. Now let starte off with an song. I bet some of you know this one." Spike said. He grab an microphone and clear his throat.

(Angel with an shotgun by the cab.)

"Angel With A Shotgun"

(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,

An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)

Get out your guns, battle's begun,

are you a saint, or a sinner?

If love's a fight, then I shall die,

with my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,

you better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,

if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

fighting 'til the war's won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,

don't mean I'm not a believer.

..and major Tom, will sing along.

Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war,

you better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,

if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

fighting 'til the war's won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun..

fighting 'til the war's won..

I don't care if heaven won't take me back..

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

fighting til' the war's won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

(I'm an angel with a shotgun)

..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.

(Live, not just survive)

..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,

you better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,

if love is what you need, a soldier I will be."

As the song ended, Twilight and Applejack was shock. Hell, beyond shock. They are so telling the others about this. They never knew Spike can sing. Now back to Spike.

"Thank you for listing. Now let get on the phone and see who want some question answer. Are first caller is Shin-shin. How it going?

"Good Spike. Can you answer an rumor going around that involve you." Said an female voice.

"Sure. I don't mind. Ask away."

"Well, you can breath fire and can't get burn by it right?"

"Yes."

"Can you set your whole body on fire or your fist to fight with it. A lot of people, myself included, believe it possible. So can you?"

"Hmm. You know what? That an good question. If your watching at home please reamber me."

Spike focused his fire on his hands and it cover in fire. He then try to cover his whole body on fire but can only cover most of it.

"I guessI can. But it look like I need to practed on it. Any more questions?"

"Yes. Can you change your flame color?"

"Let find out."

He focused his flames to be black and shot fire. It works. He try an few different color and they work.

"Well look at that. We learn something everday. Thank you for being our very first caller Shin-shin. Hope you keep watching ."

"Thanks for letting me ask the questions. And I will keep watching. See ya."

"Bye. Now that all for now tune in tomorrow for more . Same time and place people. See ya tomorrow."

The show ended and Twilight and applejack left to tell everyone about the show call "Fun time with spike." But not before they record it for proof.

Hey author note. Anywayas you can see. This story will have music and funny. You can ask any questions and suggest who can guest star. I can use your username or you can make an name up if you want. See ya and please put it in your review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Let go.

The mare 6 was at Pinkie house at the org of Twilight and Applejack. Rarity started to talk to Applejack.

"Umm, excuse me darling. But why are we here? Is something going on. And where Spike? He always swerve sweets or drinks."

"Spike is the reason we are here. He have his own TV show. It going to start soon." Applejack reply. Shocking the others, beside Twilight..

"Oooh really! I must set an party up for Spike as an job well done! Do you think he like vainalle or choalact gem cake? Oh, how about both!" Pinkie said in exaiment.

"Shy,it starting!" Twilight said. And true to her words. Spike came walking to the stage on the TV. Shocking everyone yet again. Now to Spike.

"Hey everyone good to see you here and glad your watching this at home. Now let get to the fun stuff. And by fun stuff, I mean music! " spike said. Casuing everyone to cheer.

"Now this song go out to mares with love problems. And know, I feel for you."

(Me and my broken heart.)

All I need's a little love in my life

All I need's a little love in the dark

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

I need a little loving tonight

Hold me so I'm not falling apart

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

Yeah...

Shot gun, aimed at my heart, you got one

Tear me apart and then some

How do we call this love

I try to run away but your eyes

Tell me to stay, oh why,

Why do we call this love

It seems like we've been losing control

Somebody tell me I'm not alone

When I say

All I need's a little love in my life

All I need's a little love in the dark

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

I need a little loving tonight

Hold me so I'm not falling apart

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

Maybe some part of you just hates me

You pick me up and play me

How do we call this love?

One time tell me you need me tonight

To make it easy, you lie

And say it's all for love

It seems like we've been losing control

Somebody tell me I'm not alone

When I say

All I need's a little love in my life

All I need's a little love in the dark

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

I need a little loving tonight

Hold me so I'm not falling apart

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

Whoa oh, whoa oh

Me and my broken heart

Whoa oh, whoa oh

Me and my broken

Yeah, yeah, yeah

(Me and my broken)

Yeah, yeah, yeah

How do we call this?

It's just me

It's just me

It's just me

Me and my broken heart

All I need's a little love in my life

All I need's a little love in the dark

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

I need a little loving tonight

Hold me so I'm not falling apart

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart.

The mare six was at awe at his voice. It sound amazing. Before they can comment Spike started to speak.

"How did you all like that one? Well, it not over yet cause we got another song. Yes. Here we go!"

(I'd do anything.)

Another day is going by

I'm thinking about you all the time

But you're out there

And I'm here waiting

And I wrote this letter in my head

Cuz so many things were left unsaid

But now you're gone

And I can't think straight

This could be the one last chance

To make you understand

I'd do anything

Just to hold you in my arms

To try to make you laugh

Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past

I'd do anything

Just to fall asleep with you

Will you remember me?

Cuz I know

I won't forget you

Together we broke all the rules

Dreaming of dropping out of school

And leave this place

To never come back

So now maybe after all these years

If you miss me have no fear

I'll be here

I'll be waiting

This could be the one last chance to make you understand

And I just can't let you leave me once again

I'd do anything

Just to hold you in my arms

To try to make you laugh

Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past

I'd do anything

Just to fall asleep with you

Will you remember me?

Cuz I know

I won't forget you

I close my eyes

And all I see is you

I close my eyes

I try to sleep

I can't forget you

Nanana (...)

And I'd do anything for you

Nanana (...)

I'd do anything

Just to hold you in my arms

To try to make you laugh

Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past

I'd do anything

Just to fall asleep with you

Will you remember me?

Cuz I know

I won't forget you

I'd do anything

To fall asleep with you

I'd do anything

There's nothing I won't do

I'd do anything

To fall asleep with you

I'd do anything

Cuz I know

I won't forget you.

Mare six was now cheering Spike.

"Oh sweet Celestia! Who knew he could sing like that. It so cool!" Rainbow Dash said. Getting everyone to agree.

(At Spike)

"Now that was fun. Let give an round of applause for the mares who play the insurment and our DJ, Vinyl Scratch." Spike example. Which earn an roar of cheers as Vinyl came out.

"Hey everyone. I'm the co-host with Spike. I'm going to do the music and help with the letter or phone call. Now it time for." (Drum roll)

"Ohh. An actual drum roll." Spike said with an child's giggle.

"Question and answer!" Vinyl finish. As she place Spike on her lap as she sat down.

"Now first letter. It from Lauren. Here what she/he said. Dearest Spike, congratulations on your show!

My question is: What jewels taste the best out of all the ones you've eaten ?"

"Hmm. I can't said for sure. But the best gem would probably by the one I had on my birthday. And thank you. It was shocking to be offer my own show."

"Okay next letter. It from ultimateCCC. His/her letter said:I've got 2 questions for Spike:

Have you got the ladies knocking on your front door since you're single?

If you missed Pee Wee so much, have you ever visit him or what not?" Vinyl read.

"Well. To answer your question in order. Yes, ladies has been knocking on my door. It werid to me cause, well, I'm nothing special. Just your ordairy dragon. So how about that. And to your second question. Yes, I had. I used Twilight transport spell. I visit at least two time of week. And not to mention we stay in contact through letters. Now that all for now. Vinyl will you sigh us off."

"Of course. Thank you for watching and hope you tune in next time. And please sent questions. It can be about anything. And I mean, anything. This is Vinyl."

"And Spike."

"Sighting off. See you soon." Spike and Vinyl said unison. The show end here.

The Mare 6 was talking about the show and the songs. They decide to get together to see more when ever an new episode came out. They all left home humming the songs Spike sang that night.

So yeah. Hop it to your likely. So any question andsong request. Please put it to your review and hope you come again and all that good sh**. Now free cookie.


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter. But this chapter will have two importent guess with the six. Now let go.

Celestia and Luna was invited to Twilight house to witness something awesome. So after waiting for the rest of the six, Luna decided to speak.

"So, mind telling us why are we here. I mean not to be rude, but I like to know what going on."

"Well, you see princess Luna, Spike got his own show and we wanted to show you. It should started now." Twilight reply/said. And before the sisters can said anything the show started. Shocking them as Spike walk out.

(Spike show.)

"Hey. Good to see you all came to watch again. And guess what? We have songs request. Their from cloud strife and ultimateCCC. So to not to disappoint. We're going to sing there songs. Let start with ultimateCCC."

"Seasons"

Back and forth you wonder

trough your mind

winters passing over

but it won' find you

Take What you can

Change the Seasons

Isolate your self and

You will find

there's no rhyme or reason

that it won't find you

Take what you can

change the Seasons

The changing of the Seasons is here now

The changing of the Seasons is here now, is here now

Back and forth you wonder

through your mind

winters passing over

but it don't mind

pressure that you're under

will subside

there's no time to ponder

cuz it won't find you

Take what you can

Change the Seasons

The changing of the Seasons is here now

The changing of the Seasons is here now, is here now

and I will find you

although I wonder

if i was climb through

this rock I'm under

I'm turning the page for something new

I'm finding my way through life in Bloom

The changing of the Seasons is here now

The changing of the Seasons is here now, is here now

is here now

I'm turning the page for something new

I'm finding my way through life in Bloom."

The sister was shock and excited. The six was waiting for Spike next song.

(Back with Spike.)

"Now Cloud Strife song is next. Here to you buddy."

"Taking off"

Sunrise above the ocean,

I find brings a bit of emotion

This time, time

I look back on the path that life takes me

Someday will erase me

How much time, time

I flash back to the old memories

Remember it never bothered me

I could never see why

Oh, why

I back then I didn't care in the least

But now I am a wiser me

At least I try to be

But time and time again I end up here

We can't return to where we were

But at least I know that it's not over

I'm taking off and fighting gravity

Sunrise above the ocean

I find brings a bit of emotion

But time and time again I end up here

Telling me I..

Flash forward and I'm taking the leap

I'm lookin' down at all I see

And though it frightens me

I know there can't be courage without fear

How much more will I endure

Before I take off and the wait is over

I'm taking off and fighting gravity

How many days will go by?

How many nights?

Well I guess it doesn't matter

'Cause eventually I'll fly

And I'm gonna do it on my own

Sunrise above the ocean

I find brings a bit of emotion

This time...

I'm taking off and fighting gravity

I'm taking off and fighting gravity."

The six, princesses and the crowd cheer for Spike. They are really loving his songs. Now back with Spike.

"Well, that was fun. Now help me welcome Vinyl. " Spike said as said mare walk up on stage. Which got cheers.

"Hey are you liking this show?" Cheers of happy ness. "Well, it seem to me you are enjoying this show. Now to 'Question and Answer'." Vinyl said.

" does the first letter said?" Spike said exitly.

"It said, 2 questions:

How awesome would it be if you have a manticore for a pet?

Is it true that Princess Celestia is actually the one who raises you since you hatched, making you the surrogate son of Celestia? UltimateCCC." Vinyl read.

"Well, in order. It would be cool to have one, but also dangerous. Now to the next question. Well yes she did hatch and raise me. But, she never claim me as her son."

"Umm, Spike." Vinyl started.

"Yes."

"Look above your head."

Spike did as he told and smile. Because above his head is Celestia cutiemark. He been claim by Celestia as her son.(If you guess where this idea came from, you can pick who can go on stage with Spike and Vinyl.)

"Let me rephrase the last sentence. Yes, I'm princess Celestia son. Now next question." Spike said with an smile.

"Okay this one from The guest, cool name. He ask' Have you ever burned down a house?'" Vinyl read with an big smirk.

"Now that is an funny question. Well yes I did. And before you ask. Let said I was on that couch first. And it involve chips and hot souchs. Moving on." Spike quickly said with an blush.

"Why won't you tell us Spike. At least example the couch." Vinyl said with an bigger smirk.

"Well, if you want to know so bad, how about I show you what happen when an dragon eat something spices at your place." Spike said with his innocent smile, which look like an evil smirk in the eyes of Vinyl.

"Umm, you know what, let me read the next letter." Vinyl said quickly. Which cause Spike to smirk.

"Okay this letter is from Randomguy1045, It said' Sup bro! Congrats on the show! Your getting a lot of fans :-D

So has twi ever helped you use magic for utility or combat?

And if you grow to be one of those big dragons will you stay in ponyville?" Vinyl read .

"Sup,thank you and really. Didn't think this show will be pick up that fast. Now to answer your questions. No Twilight never help me to learn magic foe ether. Mostly because I'm too young. I mean I help face some threats and save the day once. And I'm to young to learn magic. But it doesn't mean I didn't tech myself. I can use magic in both utility and combat. But not by much. I need an teacher to fully get it. And about me getting big, yes I will leave ponyville. Because ponys will fear me. But it doesn't mean I can't live near it and help procted it. It my home no matter what. " Spike said with and smile on his face.

"Really?" Vinyl ask.

"Really." Spike reply.

"Aww, how are you single? I mean you have an big heart,good humor, and good with music. So how are you still single?' Vinyl said/ask. Which cause Spike to blush.

"Well, I have my eyes on an cearten pony already. And No, I will not tell. Now that all everyone. This Spike."

"And Vinyl."

"Sighting off. See ya later." They said in unison.

(Back at Twilight place.)

"So you just claim him on tevlesions." Rainbow dash said.

"Yes." Celestia said.

"Now that one way to to tell ponys about your child." Pinkie said with her usual energy.

"It getting late sister. We must get home and do the switch. Thank you for letting us know about the show. We make sure to watch at the castle, so don't worry about us not staying inform of the show." Luna said and left with her sister.

As they left Fluttershy ask the question no one wanted to think about.

"Will Spike really leave if he grow that big?"

"Of course he will. He have an strong heart to put other be for himself. But he will stay near ponyville, which mean we can visited and hangout. He could probably fly us around if he get wings." Applejack said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and left home to put that hard question out of mind for now.

So how was it. Keep senting questions and songs request for Spike and Vinyl. And reamber, if you guess where I got the claim idea from you can pick who can guest star on Spike show. See ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay a few words before we start. Some songs and chanllage will not fit in this chapter. But they will fit in the next chapter. So sorry for the incovente. (Bow in apliosed.) Now Vortex21. You are right.! Because you manage to figure it out Discord will show up next chap. The reason being to gather question for him. So congrultion dude. Oh yeah Nameless please repost the song again. It not there. Now that done, let counting the chapter.

The mare six was sitting in front of the TV waiting for spike show to begin .

"So what song will Spike sing this time?" Fluttershy ask.

"Who knows. But that what make it exciting, no." Rarity said. Which got everpony to agree.

"Hey, the show is starting!" Pinkie example. Which cause them to turn the atteance to the TV.

(Spike show.)

"Hey everyone! Glade you manage to tune in. So for that thank you. Now let get to the songs request. This one for chipmunkfanantic. Now let get started." Spike said happily. Which got more cheers. Spike then started to clear his throat and started to sing.

"Fun Fun Fun by beach boys."

Well she got her daddy's car

And she's cruisin' through the hamburger stand now

Seems she forgot all about the library

Like she told her old man now

And with the radio blasting

Goes cruising just as fast as she can now

And she'll have fun fun fun

'Til her daddy takes the T-Bird away

(Fun fun fun 'til her daddy takes the T-Bird away)

Well the girls can't stand her

'Cause she walks looks and drives like an ace now

(You walk like an ace now you walk like an ace)

She makes the Indy 500 look like a Roman chariot race now

(You look like an ace now you look like an ace)

A lotta guys try to catch her

But she leads them on a wild goose chase now

(You drive like an ace now you drive like an ace)

And she'll have fun fun fun

'Til her daddy takes the T-Bird away

(Fun fun fun 'til her daddy takes the T-Bird away)

Well you knew all along

That your dad was gettin' wise to you now

(You shouldn't have lied now you shouldn't have lied)

And since he took your set of keys

You've been thinking that your fun is all through now

(You shouldn't have lied now you shouldn't have lied)

But you can come along with me

'Cause we gotta a lot of things to do now

(You shouldn't have lied now you shouldn't have lied)

And we'll have fun fun fun now that daddy took the T-Bird away

(Fun fun fun now that daddy took the T-Bird away)

And we'll have fun fun fun now that daddy took the T-Bird away

(Fun fun fun now that daddy took the T-Bird away)

(fun fun now that daddy took the T-Bird away)

(fun fun now that daddy took the T-Bird away)

(fun fun now that daddy took the T-Bird away)

(fun fun now that daddy took the T-Bird away)

(fun fun now that daddy took the T-Bird away)

(fun fun now that daddy took the T-Bird away).

Everyone cheer as Spike finish his song. Aftereveryone calm down Spike started to speak again.

"It not over yet. I got and song from ultimateCCC and random interest. So to you two my frieands." Spike said as he started the second song.

"Monster"

Ever since I could remember,

Everything inside of me,

Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)

I was never one for pretenders,

Everything I tried to be,

Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)

If I told you what I was,

Would you turn your back on me?

And if I seem dangerous,

Would you be scared?

I get the feeling just because

Everything I touch isn't dark enough

That this problem lies in me

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,

I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.

A monster, a monster,

I've turned into a monster,

A monster, a monster,

And it keeps getting stronger.

Can I clear my conscience,

If I'm different from the rest,

Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh)

I never said that I want this,

This burden came to me,

And it's made its home inside (oh oh oh oh)

If I told you what I was,

Would you turn your back on me?

And if I seem dangerous,

Would you be scared?

I get the feeling just because,

Everything I touch isn't dark enough

That this problem lies in me

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,

I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.

A monster, a monster,

I've turned into a monster,

A monster, a monster,

And it keeps getting stronger.

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,

I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.

A monster, a monster,

I've turned into a monster,

A monster, a monster,

And it keeps getting stronger.

As Spike finish that song. Everyone cheer louder then ever.'Guess they like the song.' Though Spike.

"Now that done. Help me give an warm welcome to our DJ Vinyl Scratch!" Spike said happily. Which earn an round of applause.

"Hey everyone. It me. The DJ goddess. Bow before my awsomeness." Vinyl said as she walk out. Which cause Spike to sweat-drop.

"Um,Vinyl. Your not immortal. So you can't be an goddess." Spike said carefully.

"I know. Just wanted to say that." Vinyl said sheepishly.

" Okay. Just wanted to make sure you know. Now it time for."

"Questions and Answer!" Viny finish happily.

"Here the first letter from chipmunkfanantic

alright I have one , this one goes to Vinyl .

How would you feel working with someone from Earth who has just learned 3 songs on guitar ?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind at all. How many can say they play music with someone from an different world. It be cool!" Vinyl replied.

"Well now. That would be cool and fun. Wonder how that will turn out." Spike said.

"Who knows. Anyway next letter. This one from ultimateCCC. 3 questions:

What's going on between you and Vinyl? Cause they are rumors and don't get me wrong she is smoking hot.

As the pet-sitter of the Mane 6's pets, how are you getting along with Gummy, Tank, Owlowisicious, Angel, Opal, and Winona?

Has Twilight or anyone shown your baby hatchling pictures at one point?" Vinyl finish reading with an blush from the first question.

"Well, for the first question. Would you like to know. We can be best frieand or lovers without you knowing. So I leave to your imagenage." Spike said with an wink. Without knowing he made Vinyl blush a little harder.

"Anyway, back on trake. I get along with the pets pretty well. Beside Angel. That rabbit is out to get me. He honestly try to squash me with an big crate full of hundreds weight. It still amaze me that an little guy can carry that much. I know it was him cause shortly afterwards, he jump out under the carpet and try to stab me. I manage to kick him through the window and lock it. I didn't sleep well that night. Ever since then we been fighting like dogs and cats." Spike said. Everyone was deadly quiet.

"Um, Spike. The rabbit can't be that bad, right?" Vinyl ask scarcely.

"Yes. He that bad. On the side note. Duck!" Spike said as he push Vinyl down, when an axe came out of no where. Everyone turn to see an rabbit was running away.

"Now do you believe me." Spike said as he help Vinyl up. Everyone nod their heads.

"Now to answers the last question. Yes. Twilight has show an few ponys my hatchings pictures. And let me said, every mare who saw them hug me on sight and scream 'how cute' on the spot. It was embarrassing." Spike said with an blush. Which cause Vinyl to giggle.

"Okay here the next letter, Hello, Mallory Shadowielder here...

Hey, Spike! Congrats on the new show!

Can you sing "uptown girl" by backstreet boys?

Also, did you already have an adventure by yourself? If so, please tell one." Vinyl read.

"Thanks MalloryShadoweielder! I sing your song next episode, promise. And yes I did. It was strange and yet cool at the same time. You see, it started when I got an letter from my aunt Luna. It said for me to come to the castle to test out an new spell she be practicing on. Show I went alone. As I got there, an guard show me to aunt Luna room. As i got there I saw the room was fill with markings. Come to find out. I was choosing to travel to an different world. So she sent me to an mirror world of our home. But here the kick. Everpony gender was switch! There was an female version of me,Big Mac and Shining Armor. And males version of the mare six and Luna and Celestia. Heck even Discord gender was different. It was werid. And some how our bads guys in this world is an different gender in their world. It took an whole month to come back. I'm telling you once you see different version of everpony you know. You won't be able to see them like you use to." Spike finish. Everyone was at awe at his story.

"I got nothing to say to that. And there plenty to said. But nothing come to mind." Vinyl said.

"Yeah. It diffcaulty to believed. I guess we have time for one more letter. Vinyl will you be so kind and read the last letter." Spike said.

"Sure here the letter. This one from random interested. It said, 3 Quistions

1. Hey spike, If dragons grow from greed, does somthing else happen with other emotions like rage or lust?

2. Is it true that you know some influential people from Canterlot like Hoity Toity or Fancy Pants?

3. Do you find attractive in mares (like your co-host)?'' Vinyl read.

"Well in order.

1. Yes something else do happen. With rage we attack everything on sight. And for lust. Well, it make us more wild and more of an player. If wasn't for twilight and Applejack. I be an father by now.

2. Yes it true. Hoity Toity would invite me to some of his party's or just invite me to talk. As for Fancy Pants. We are frieand. He would sent me design of clothing to ask for my opione. We would also have lunch with each other time to time. So yeah, I know them and others.

3. Yes I do. A few manage to catch my eye with humor and good personality. And about my co-host. Well I don't like to give out my secrets. But I guess you can say that I do." Spike said. Which cause Vinyl to have an slight blush on her face.

"Anyway that all for now. This Spike."

"And Vinyl."

"Sighting off. See ya!" Said the duo.

(With the mares six.)

Everyone was talking about the show when there was an knock on the door. Rarity open the door to see Derpy.

"Hey there Rarity. I got an letter for you. Here you go." Derpy said as she gave her the letter an then flew off.

"Umm, okay. Let see what it said." Rarity thought.

It just said. " Rarity, you better watch out for vinyl out there."

Rarity knew what the lettermeant. It was about Vinyl taking her Spikey-Wakey away from her. She was worry. She manage to hid that she has an small crush on him for an while. But she kept insurance herself once Spike ask her out. She won't have to worry about anything. He did like her right.

"Hey it getting late. Let go home everyone." Fluttershy said softly cutting in on Rarity thoughts. Everyone nodded and head home while humming or singing the songs Spike sang.

Hey. How was it. Anyway please sent questions forDiscord next chapter. Anyway hope you like the chapter and countion to read and review. See ya!


End file.
